


Help Wanted

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Missionary Position, Multi, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: One of Nani's clients can't be satisfied with only one girl, so she recruits a friend to help her out.





	Help Wanted

Two women stood in front of a fancy hotel room. It was late, the hallways were abandoned. They were alone with the stuffy smell of the carpet.  
“How did you talk me into this?”, the Lifeguard asked, tugging at her tiny red dress that constantly threatened to shift and reveal her luscious ass to the world. Nani smiled sympathetically.  
“Relax. If we’re lucky we’ll be out in an hour and each a couple hundred bucks richer”, she said encouragingly before knocking on the door.

* * * * *

Business had been slow for Nani lately, so she decided to do something about it. She put on a scandalous micro bikini, went down to a beach the locals left to tourists and paraded her body for everyone to see. She even took a quick dip in the ocean to make the white fabric a little see-through. That way interested men could see it all.

She liked to think of it as aggressive marketing, and it worked. As she sauntered through the surf men kept hitting on her. They came in all shapes, colors and sizes, and while some certainly looked more appealing than others, the deciding factor was their willingness to pay, of course.

Many were deterred when she insinuated that they would have to pay for her body. Some tried to talk her into making an exception by paying her compliments or, if they were very confident, by whipping out their dicks. She was always surprised and amused by men who thought a large penis would impress a prostitute enough to have sex for free. Not to mention that most of them were average at best.

While garnering much attention, she didn’t seem to have any luck that day. She thought about leaving when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a man looking to be in his late 40’s or early 50’s. He was a little short, his tan was of a reddish brown that made Nani think of spray tan, and his head as well as his chest and limbs were covered in gray, curly hair.

He looked sleazy but potentially loaded. He wore designer shades, a golden necklace that partially disappeared in his chest hair as well as a number of fancy rings and an expensive looking watch.

Apparently the gent had heard about a smoking hot bimbo flaunting it all and wanted to take a look for himself. Nani was used to clients calling her names, so she didn’t bat an eye. It wasn’t nice, but some people were just dickheads like that. She put a hand on her hip and struck a bit of a saucy pose.  
“So? Is the bimbo as hot as you had hoped?”, she asked playfully. He licked his lips before answering.  
“Way hotter I’d say. Look at that body! Do you work out?”. Nani casually took a step away when he tried to pinch her ass.  
“A little bit. But hey, what if I told you that you could get up close and personal with this body? For a price that is...”, she said, lazily letting one of her hands wander across her body. She started at her shoulder, moved down and caught on her bikini top, causing an accidental nip slip.

The man grinned and nodded to himself. Bingo! A cheeky little smile played about her lips.  
“Sounds tempting. I wanted to get a taste of the local delicacies, if you know what I mean”, he said conspiratorially. Nani knew. “But I’m a little bit of a glutton”, he continued, slapping his potbelly. “You don’t happen to have a sexy friend or two who’d be interested, do you?”.

Smelling a chance to milk some more cash out of him, Nani thought for a moment.  
“I can’t make any promises, but maybe I’ve got someone for you. Provided you’re willing to pay the both of us. And an… agency fee, if you will”, she said.  
“Sure, sure. How much?”. Nani hated price negotiations because there was nothing to negotiate. Selling oneself short was bad for business, so she insisted on her standard rate for herself and her potential partner, as well as a bonus for bringing additional girls along.

With an address and a time agreed upon they parted ways, and Nani jogged down the beach to recruit her reinforcements. Overlooking the beach from a high, white chair was the Lifeguard. Spending a lot of her time swimming or surfing, much like Nani, had made the natural blonde a real looker. She was shapely to begin with, with sizable breasts and broad hips that gave her a nice, curvy figure. The package was completed by toned thighs and a luscious ass, courtesy of her occupation and her hobbies.

She was hot. She filled that red swimsuit out like few women could, which was the reason that men’s eyes were staring at her essentially all day, everyday, to some extent.

Now, a girl looking just as good as her walked up to the white chair and called out to her.  
“Oh, hey, Na...”, the Lifeguard said, but her voice trailed off and her eyes widened at the sight of Nani. “Holy shit! What’s up with the… nothing you’re wearing?”. Nani laughed and went straight to the business proposal. The Lifegaurd’s eyes widened even more as Nani told her tale, and by the end of it it looked like her eyes might just fall out of their sockets.

She refused. She was not that kind of girl. Nani’s proposal was an insult! Or so she claimed. Nani kept talking, trying to convince her. It was a wad of cash for easy work. Nothing to it, nobody had to know. It would be their little secret.

After hassling her for ten minutes straight, the Lifegaurd surrendered. Satisfied, Nani left her with the time and place, and told her to wear something slutty before turning to leave.  
“You mean like you’re wearing right now?”  
“If possible, yeah!”

* * * * *

The door opened.  
“Fuck...”, the man said at the sight of them. He was already stripped down to his underwear. “Come in”. Nani went ahead, closely followed by the Lifeguard. The client slapped her ass in passing. “Nice...”, he said and closed the door.

The room was small, but not cheap. A bed dominated the space. The sheets were clean. The lights were dimmed, but a few bottles the man had lifted from the minibar glinted in the shine.

The gent took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked them over. Both girls wore tiny dresses. Nani wore hers with confidence, pushing her chest out and smirking. The Lifegaurd looked uncomfortable. She had given up on tugging her dress into place now that they had arrived, instead opting to hug herself while stealing glances at the client.

“Well then, why don’t you girls show me what you’ve got?”, he prompted.  
“You already know what I’ve got, daddy”, Nani said, simply letting her dress fall to the ground. She wore the same tiny bikini as before underneath. The man grinned and reached out. Nani allowed it now. He went straight for her crotch, rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric.  
“I’ve been thinking about this pussy all day, baby. How about your friend?”

Put on the spot, the Lifeguard stammered, her eyes shifting between Nani and the man nervously.  
“She’s new”, Nani said apologetically. She made the Lifeguard turn around and stick her butt out. Then she slowly pulled up her dress, giving the man an eyeful of her big, firm butt. He nodded. Nani had noticed him doing that whenever he liked something. He grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart. The Lifegaurd whimpered. Only a small thong stood between her naughty bits and this stranger.

The girls stripped down completely presenting the gent with his toys for the night. He chuckled to himself as he took in the sight of those two island beauties. Curvaceous bodies, pretty faces, luxurious hair, and smooth, tight pussies, which he tested with his fingers.  
“I think it’s time we get to see what we’ll be working with tonight, sir”, Nani said with a burly finger digging around inside her snatch.

The man nodded again and leaned back.  
“Check for yourselves, girls”. Nani was on her knees right away, tugging at his shorts while the Lifeguard watched over her shoulder. The blonde gasped when his underwear came off. Nani smiled.  
“Looks like we hit the jackpot, doesn’t it?”, she murmured. The Lifeguard swallowed and nodded.

His cock was of pretty average length, but nice and fat. The glans was kind of small compared to the girth of the shaft. It was standing upright already, on top of two low-hanging balls, packed in a fuzzy, gray sack. Nani thought it was a fine one. Maybe she could even get off on it, provided the gent could last long enough with two girls.

She looked over to her partner, who was staring at it quite hard. She reached around and pinched her butt. She yelped and looked at her wide-eyed.  
“Why don’t you fetch us a condom so we can greet this big boy properly?”, she asked lasciviously. Each of them had come with a few condoms in store. The Lifeguard picked a cherry-flavored one and put it on him.

Nani quickly wrapped her lips around it and started sucking. The gent whistled.  
“Hungry for cock, are you?”, he sneered.  
“I love big dicks”, Nani gasped and went back to sucking. She could take the entire thing relatively easily. The man moaned softly from her service, and he grasped her head to pull her in even more.

After a minute or so, the man looked at the Lifeguard.  
“Hey, don’t hog it. Let your pretty friend have a taste, too”, he told Nani and beckoned for the blonde to have a go at it. He pulled Nani off by her hair and kept clutching it. This was it for the Lifeguard. If she took it into her mouth she couldn’t leave anymore. Now or never.

She slowly leaned down with her mouth agape. The client’s rudeness kind of excited her, not to mention that she liked the look of his cock. She hadn’t had a half decent dick in a long while, and his was so nice and bulky. She kissed the wrapped tip, then slowly rolled her lips across it until it was in her mouth. Then she swirled her tongue around it and looked up for his reaction.

He nodded, which was a good sign in Nani’s book.  
“Why so timid?”, the man asked, put a hand on the Lifeguard’s head and shoved his cock all the way in. She gagged and choked, struggling to get away. The gent let go and had a hearty laugh. “Guess you’re not as much of a shameless slut as your friend”, he said and pushed Nani’s head down again. The Lifeguard coughed a few times and wiped her mouth. When she looked up Nani was already merrily bobbing her head up and down. She wasn’t good at deepthroating, like Nani, so she left that to her and instead opted to go for his balls. The man hissed when his nuts were suddenly enveloped by wet heat.  
“I guess you’re a slut after all, blondie”, he laughed and put his hand back on her head.

The girls kept working him like this for a few minutes. When he wanted to change it up, he simply pulled them by the hair into whatever configuration he desired. Nani got to slurp his hairy nuts and the Lifeguard got a few more tries with his dick. He still tried to shove it down her throat, but she expected it now. She still gagged on it, which he seemed to like, but she didn’t feel like throwing up.

Things went well until he suddenly shoved both of them off.  
“Time for the main event girls. Get on the bed and show me the goods”, he said. Nani followed the direction and pulled the Lifeguard along. The blonde ended up on top of Nani on all fours, while the brunette had her legs spread wide open for the client.

“Holy shit. Look at all that...”, he mused, giving the Lifeguard’s ass an appreciative slap. “Where do I even begin?”. Nani reach for her friend’s pussy and rubbed it a little before spreading her lips.  
“How about right here?”, she asked. The man got a good look at the Lifeguard’s slick, pink insides. Without another word he came up behind her and she felt his glans pushing into her.  
“Oh! Oh, fucking lord...”, the blonde whimpered. He spread her apart nicely. Once his hairy balls tickled her clit he started banging her, making her moan like a slut.

Nani followed the events with interest. She caressed the Lifeguard’s body and kissed her deeply, mostly for the benefit of the client. Men liked it when girls lezzed out a little, after all. The blonde was dumbstruck by Nani’s affections at first, but quickly leaned into it. She seemed to be having a good time.

The man watched them make out intently and nodded. He demonstrated his approval by slapping the Lifeguard’s ass around a bit. Her pussy tightened up every time he did.  
“You like that, you little slut?”, he asked and slapped her again.  
“Yesss...”, she whimpered, her face buried in the crook of Nani’s neck. She really did. His thick dick was really doing it for her.

Nani petted her soft hair while she whimpered in ecstasy.  
“Don’t forget”, she whispered into her ear so the man couldn’t hear, “You’re getting paid for this”. The Lifeguard cried out and shook her hips wildly. That had put her over the edge. Not only did she get some good dick, he was paying to give it to her. It was all wrong in her head, but it was true.

The blonde collapsed on top of Nani, allowing the client’s cock to slip out of her snatch. He was not done yet. Nani pushed her friend off and invited him to finish with her.  
“Hope you don’t expect me to be gentle with you. I’m a little riled up”, he said as he scrambled between her legs.  
“I never do, daddy”, Nani responded sugary sweet. The man nodded while he lined up his shot.  
“Fucking slut!”, he said and plunged right in. The initial thrust knocked the air out of her a little. 

Nani moaned for the man and reached for her clit. His dick wasn’t bad at all, but he wasn’t particularly good at using it. The Lifeguard must’ve had one hell of a dry spell to lose it so easily with him, Nani thought.

The blonde watched Nani get her pussy crushed by the client for a bit while she caught her breath. Then she got up next to the man and pushed herself against him. She caressed his belly and murmured into his ear.  
“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck that little bitch. Feed her your big dick...”, and so on. His thrusts and his nodding grew more intense with her dirty talk.

The bed creaked and bumped against the wall, the man grunted and Nani’s moaning was only half-acted. Then, with a roar, the man came. He collapsed on top of Nani, burying her under his considerable weight while he rode out his climax.

The girls made eye contact. Nani gave the Lifeguard a thumbs up and a smile. Her friend giggled.

* * * * *

The girls ended up staying a while longer than expected. Nani suspected that the client had taken some Viagra or whatever shortly before they had arrived. It took a few more rounds for his dick to go soft. The Lifeguard didn’t mind at all, and Nani even got to cum in the end. Afterwards, the girls took a quick shower, and while they got dressed, the client counted their money and slid it into their panties. They made sure to check the amount before leaving.

“Is it always so… good?”, the Lifeguard asked on their way home. It was way past midnight, the streets were abandoned.  
“No, we just lucked out tonight. I have like one regular I actually enjoy doing it with”, she said bluntly. Her friend seemed disappointed. “What? Were you thinking about making this a regular thing now?”.  
“Of course not!”, the Lifeguard cried. Nani didn’t believe her for a second.  
“I think a guy that’s good in bed will do more for your sex life than becoming a prostitute”, Nani said sagely.  
“Naturally, but that’s easier said than done”, the blonde said, sounding defeated.


End file.
